Recueil de One Shot
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Petit recueil sur des prompts qu'on m'a proposé. Le rating dépendra des one shot. Swan Queen.
1. Clown

**Bonjour à vous, comment allez-vous ? **

**J'ai décidé de faire un recueil de One shot à partir de prompts qu'on m'a proposé. Juste après avoir perdu ma clé USB (j'en pleure encore) je voulais éviter de sauter par la fenêtre donc j'ai fait un appel à prompts sur twitter... Je les ai tous noté et donc voici le premier.**

**Et je remercie Zeb410 qui a fait ma bétareader sur ce texte, mwah (comme dirait notre Mama Regal) !**

**Je vous laisse donc apprécier, ou pas, et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas.**

**_Prompt : Emma fantasme sur les clowns alors Regina se déguise en clown_.**

* * *

**Clown**

Après avoir payé le caissier du magasin de costumes, Regina sortit du bâtiment afin de se rendre à sa voiture. A deux mètres du véhicule, elle activa l'ouverture à distance puis s'engouffra côté conducteur et déposa ses courses sur le siège voisin.

Il n'était que seize heures et sa femme ne finissait que dans une bonne heure, cela lui laisserait le temps de tout préparer. Henry était chez sa petite amie pour la soirée, elle avait donc le champ libre pour sa petite surprise.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la mairesse gara sa berline dans l'allée de leur maison et en se dépêcha de rentrer dans le manoir. En entrant, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. Parfait, elle avait une heure devant elle.

Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons avant d'aller déposer ses sacs sur la table de la salle à manger. Se débarrassant de son manteau, la brune retourna à l'entrée avant de le suspendre au porte manteau.

Hésitant un bref instant, elle décida de se préparer à la fin et de commencer par les accessoires. D'un des sacs plastiques, elle sortit des ballons à sculpter, une pompe et un livre apprenant comment les façonner en de petits animaux.

Avec tous ses produits en mains, Regina alla se mettre dans son bureau afin de préparer le tout.

Après avoir gonflé trois ballons, elle ouvrit le livre et choisis de commencer par faire un chien. Suivant le guide, elle commença à enrouler et vriller le ballon, transformant petit à petit le long ballon en un animal. Une fois finit, elle le déposa sur la table basse et attrapa un autre ballon avant de tourner la page de son bouquin.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Sven, leur chat, pour entrer. Intrigué par l'objet sur le meuble, il grimpa dessus et alla renifler le ballon. La mairesse avait beau lui demander de se reculer et de descendre, il ne broncha pas et continua l'exploration de cet étrange objet.

L'animal roux lança une patte, griffes repliées. L'impact des coussinets sur l'objet le déplaça de quelques centimètres. Il réitéra son action plusieurs fois jusqu'à faire tomber le chien.

Impuissante, Regina assista à la scène.

Elles avaient adopté ce chat roux il y a quelques mois. Un soir, après sa patrouille, Emma était rentrée avec cette petite boule de poils dans les bras. La blonde avait trouvé le chaton au sortir de la ville, trempé par la pluie. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux mois.

Lorsque, ce soir-là, Regina avait vu rentrer sa femme trempée, sa veste de cuir servant d'abris pour la petite bête, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir. Puis, sa femme avait réussi, grâce à ses yeux de chiens battus, à convaincre la brune de garder le petit être.

Emma était tombée amoureuse de la petite bête. C'est elle qui lui avait trouvé son prénom, Sven. Elle avait répliqué à sa femme qu'il en fallait un qui les reflète. Après plusieurs essais, elle en était arrivée à Swen, la contraction de Swan et de Queen. Regina avait rit face au comportement de sa femme et avait accepté, lui demanda néanmoins d'opter pour Sven pour la prononciation.

Depuis quelques mois, les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc un chaton qui courrait partout dans le manoir, faisant mille et une bêtises.

Lorsque le ballon toucha le tapis sous la table basse, il sauta pour le rejoindre. Une fois l'objet en plastique stabilisé, il s'allongea devant lui et l'observa.

D'un œil inquisiteur, Regina admirait ses déplacements, s'attendant à être le témoin d'une nouvelle bêtise.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se produisit. Après avoir longuement fixé l'objet en plastic, il s'était relevé et avait emprisonné dans ses pattes une partie du ballon. Encore une fois, les griffes n'étaient pas de sortie. Néanmoins, il tendit le cou pour attraper le ballon dans sa gueule, l'objet explosant sans attendre. Surpris, il se tourna alors vers sa maîtresse avec des yeux ronds.

« Pauvre petit, tu restes un peu trop souvent avec Emma. » dit-elle avant d'émettre un petit rire.

Elle retourna ensuite à son occupation en attrapant un second ballon à sculpter. Cette fois-ci, elle décida de réaliser une fleur. Après avoir fait la tige rapidement, elle la attrapa le troisième ballon et façonna les pétales, imbriquant les deux ballons.

Une fois finie, elle la fit tourner dans ses mains, analysant le résultat. Satisfaite, elle posa son œuvre sur le meuble devant elle.

N'ayant pas retenu la leçon d'il y a quelques minutes, la boule de poils rousse remonta sur la table basse pour infliger le même sort au ballon.

Regina le regarde, l'air dépité. A quoi servait-il qu'elle s'évertue à construire tout cela si le chaton venait tout casser ? Soit, elle utiliserait la magie.

La mairesse se leva du canapé et caressa la tête de Sven lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Revenant dans la salle à manger pour récupérer les derniers sacs, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'heure. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt-cinq minutes avant que son épouse ne se montre.

Rapidement, elle attrapa les sacs contenant son costume et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée dans sa salle de bain, elle dézippa sa robe avant de la laisser glisser le long de ses jambes. Ses collants suivirent le même chemin avant qu'elle ne les ramasse pour les défroisser et les mettre sur le portant, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

Attrapant ses sacs, elle en sorti tous les éléments de son costume. La mairesse déplia tout d'abord la robe colorée avant de se regarder dans le grand miroir, tenant le vêtement devant elle. La surprise ravirait la shérif.

Se concentrant sur son objectif, elle enfila la robe avant de zipper la fermeture éclaire située sur le flanc droit. Le costume était bariolé. Sur un fond blanc, on pouvait y apercevoir des tâches rouges, vertes, jaunes, bleues, violettes… C'était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle portait habituellement. La robe était cintrée à la taille, mettant en valeur sa taille fine, et s'arrêtait une petite dizaine de centimètres sous les fesses. Sa fine silhouette était encore mise en avant grâce au gonflant de la jupe. Son décolleté était largement mis en valeur, montrant la naissance de ses seins. De fines bretelles terminaient de l'habiller.

Pour compléter sa tenue, elle avait acheté de longues et fines chaussettes rayées noires et blanches qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire afin de pouvoir les enfiler. Une fois fait, elle se releva et s'observa dans le miroir.

Décidément, cet accoutrement ne sortirait jamais de cette maison.

Pour parfaire la tenue, ne lui manquait plus que des chaussures et s'occuper de sa tête. Attrapant le dernier accessoire, elle le posa sur le rebord du lavabo avant de s'atteler à ses cheveux. Elle se fit deux couettes hautes au-dessus des oreilles avant d'apposer un serre-tête surmonté d'un petit haut de forme rouge.

Dans sa trousse à maquillage, elle en sortit tout le nécessaire pour se maquiller. Maquillant ses yeux de façon charbonneuse, la mairesse appliqua un rouge bordeaux vif, épousant parfaitement le galbe de ses lèvres, qui vint contraster avec ses yeux.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de se munir d'une paire de hauts talons noirs vernis.

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea de nouveau dans son bureau, laissant la porte entrouverte, et fit apparaître magiquement des ballons de toutes les formes et couleurs.

Lentement, Regina s'essaya dans le fauteuil en face de l'entrée. Elle bougea quelque peu afin de trouver la bonne position afin d'avoir le meilleur impact sur la blonde. Le haut du dos reposant contre l'assise du fauteuil, elle avait croisé et tendu les jambes et leur poids reposait seulement sur le talon gauche. Ses bras reposaient sur les accoudoirs du siège. De cette façon, elle était sûre de couper le souffle et la parole de sa bien aimée.

Quelques minutes dans le silence suffirent avant qu'Emma ne franchisse la porte d'entrée. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Regina lorsqu'elle entendit sa femme l'appeler. Elle patienta encore quelques secondes, entendant la blonde se déplacer dans la maison.

Une fois la shérif à portée de voix, elle l'appela.

« Par ici. » Sa voix était douce, tintée d'amusement. Elle savait très bien la réaction qu'aurait son épouse.

Regina entendit les pas se rapprocher d'elle et son sourire n'en fit que grandir. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la blonde se stoppa net.

« Et bien, on a perdu sa langue, Shérif ? » Le visage illuminé, sa voix était joueuse.

Emma resta figée devant sa femme. Elle détailla la pièce parsemée de ballon avant de détailler sa compagne de haut en bas, les yeux émerveillés. Son comportement lui faisait penser à un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Chaque jour, elle avait l'impression de la découvrir. Elle avait découvert beaucoup de facettes de cette femme en face d'elle mais il restait encore tellement de mystère.

« Je… Regina… »

« Oui, très chère ? » Elle lui montra son plus beau sourire.

La blonde repris peu à peu pied et se dirigea vers sa belle, lentement, le regard rivé sur les longues jambes offertes à sa vue.. Le corps à moitié recouvert de la brune lui donnait chaud.

« Pourquoi es-tu… déguisée… » Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. « en clown ? »

Une fois que sa femme fut à un mètre d'elle, Regina ajusta sa position. Elle décroisa les jambes, dévoilant au passage une partie de son sous-vêtement, et vint poser ses mains, l'une sur l'autre, sur son genoux, cambrant légèrement le dos afin de mettre en valeur sa poitrine. Le regard toujours fixé sur sa femme, elle jaugea ses réactions et aperçu la légère tinte rose sur ses joues.

Emma combla l'espace en entre elles et vint s'accroupir devant elle, posant ses mains sur les cuisses galbées devant elle.

« Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée avec cette tenue, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle arqua un sourcil avant de détendre son dos tout en prenant les deux mains de sa femme.

La blonde fut attirée sur elle et écarta les jambes par réflexe afin de les positionner de part et d'autres de celles de son épouse pour venir s'y asseoir. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles restèrent ainsi quelques instant avant que la blonde ne se penche pour coller ses lèvres à celles de la brune sous elle.

Perdue dans leur baiser qui commença doux pour vite devenir fiévreux, les deux jeunes femmes se lâchèrent les mains afin de partir à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. Emma vint ainsi poser ses mains sur les seins à demi découverts avant de glisser sa main droite dans le décolleté pour aller caresser le sein droit de la brune. Quant à elle, Regina avait, lentement, fait son chemin jusqu'aux fesses de son shérif pour les attraper dans un geste sec.

Emma rompit soudainement le baiser et essaya du mieux qu'elle put de se reculer.

« Attend, attend… Henry ? »

Un sourire vint se plaquer sur les lèvres de la mairesse.

« Chez tes parents. »

« Sven ? »

« Je l'ai enfermé dans la chambre d'amis. »

« Donc… On a la maison pour nous toutes seules ? » Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur puis s'assombrit de désir lorsqu'elle comprit enfin.

La brune acquiesça et rapprocha le corps de sa belle contre elle, l'invitant à reprendre.

Après un second baiser, Emma décolla ses lèvres de ses homonymes pour déposer une multitude de baiser de sa bouche à son cou. Lentement, les mains de Regina remontèrent pour passer sous le pull de la blonde.

« Merci 'Gina. » Le remerciement n'était qu'un murmure mais la brune l'entendit.

* * *

**Je l'aime bien le petit Sven, il fait les mêmes bêtises que mon chaton dit donc. **

**Dites-moi vos avis sur ce one shot et si vous avez un prompt en tête je suis preneuse !**

**A bientôt, bisou bisou !**


	2. GDay

**Pas de prompt, les mots sont venus seuls.**

* * *

Emma entra dans la salle de bain et trouva sa femme en sous-vêtements, face au grand miroir. Le regard suspicieux, elle l'observa durant quelques secondes avant de signaler sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.

« Regina ? »

La brune continua de pivoter sur elle-même, se regardant dans tous les angles, une petite moue sur le visage. La blonde referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de sa belle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour nouer ses mains sur son ventre.

« Regina, chérie ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Un nœud se forma dans son ventre face au silence de la brune. Cette dernière continuait de gigoter dans les bras de sa fiancée.

« Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Toujours aucune réponse mais Regina leva enfin les yeux vers le miroir pour croiser ceux de l'autre femme. Le regard hypnotisé, aucune de bougea durant quelques secondes, le temps se figeant.

Les yeux chocolat étaient emprunts de joie, de bonheur et Emma se demandait quel pouvait en être la cause.

Après une dizaine de secondes, les yeux de la brune s'humidifièrent et une larme s'échappa. Face à ce spectacle, Emma retourna sa fiancée dans ses bras pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

« Regina ? »

Emma scruta son expression à la recherche d'une réponse et son regard fut déconcentré par un sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa future femme.

« Regina ? »

La blonde n'osa plus bouger.

« Emma… Tu penses que d'ici le mariage j'aurais le temps de faire retoucher ma robe ? »

Puis le silence. La phrase tourna en boucle dans la tête d'Emma. Ses pensées fusèrent et s'entrechoquèrent.

Avait-elle bien cru comprendre ?

Après d'interminables secondes, elle retrouva le fil de ses pensées et essaya de formuler une phrase.

« Regina… Non ? Si ? »

« Oui, Emma. On va avoir un bébé. »

A peine la phrase fut finie qu'Emma scella leurs lèvres ensemble.

Une maison, un mariage en préparation et maintenant un bébé… Comme le dit le dicton, après la pluie vient le beau temps. Et leur beau temps, le voilà qui arrive.


	3. Do you want some sushis ?

**Hellooo ! **

**Voici un nouveau one shot. Il est en préparation depuis huh, bien 3 semaines/1 mois. J'ai eu vraiment du mal à l'écrire puis après c'est venu d'une traite.**

**Donc, le prompt est venu de deux nanas sur twitter avec qui j'adore papoter (coucou Cha et So !).**

**En gros, un soir je mangeais des sushis et on en est venue à imaginer Emma et Regina en manger.. Donc ci-dessous voici ce qui a germé dans mon esprit.**

**Je fais un gros câlin à ma ptite Cam, EvilQueen3381, qui a eu le courage de corriger ce petit texte ! **

**Pour les âmes sensibles, je vous préviens, c'est du pur smut. **

* * *

**Do you want some sushis ?**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, Regina sut tout de suite que quelque chose se tramait. La lumière était tamisée et à la vue des ombres qui s'agitaient sur les murs et le sol, seulement des bougies éclairaient la pièce, créant ainsi une ambiance tamisée et romantique.

Sans bruit, elle posa son sac sur le meuble d'entrée afin de s'extirper de son trench pour le suspendre au porte manteau. La brune enleva ses hauts talons noirs vernis et se massa quelques secondes la plante des pieds. Lentement, elle fit glisser son collant noir sur ses longues jambes et le posa à côté de son sac.

Maintenant plus à l'aise, elle se dirigea vers la pièce faiblement éclairée d'où aucun son ne provenait.

Lorsque Regina arriva dans le salon, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Le tableau lui faisant face était imprévisible. Durant de longues secondes, elle hésita entre rire et crier. Jamais la brune ne se serait attendue à découvrir un tel spectacle.

Emma était allongée sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Des bougies de différentes tailles parsemaient les meubles de la pièce, donnant un air romantique à l'atmosphère. Emma était entièrement nue et recouverte de sushis de ça et là.

Une fois revenue sur terre, la brune détacha son regard du corps de sa femme pour ancrer son regard dans celui émeraude de la blonde. Son corps se mit ainsi rapidement en mouvement, la menant auprès d'elle. Regina se rapprocha suffisamment pour aller embrasser sa compagne avant de se reculer pour jauger encore ce qui se présentait devant elle.

« Emma… » Sa voix était suave, grave. « Tu- »

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

La brune rougit furieusement. Le double sens de sa phrase la frappa. Bien sûr qu'elle avait faim, après cette longue et dure journée, rentrer lui faisait du bien. Son moral remontait encore plus à la découverte de sa belle dans cette « tenue ».

La brune lui répondit par un sourire avant de pivoter sur elle-même pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu vas où ? » Elle voulu la rattraper par le poignet mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger au risque de tout faire tomber.

« Chercher des baguettes ... » Après un dernier clin d'œil elle continua son chemin.

« Regina… Reviens. Laisse-moi t'expliquer le déroulement du repas, » La brune se retourna et revint sur ses pas. « Assied-toi sur la chaise là. » Elle s'arrêta dans son discours avant de reprendre, appuyant délibérément sur certains mots. « Ce soir c'est sans baguettes… Et sans les mains. » Elle appuya sa phrase d'un regard et d'un sourire aguicheurs.

« Voyez-vous ça… Madame est en forme et coquine ce soir… »

Elle émit un petit rire avant de répondre.

« Pour toi, toujours, mon amour. » Elles se sourirent tout en maintenant leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. « Maintenant, si sa majesté voudrait bien prendre la peine de commencer son repas…moi aussi, j'ai faim. » Le regard plein de sous-entendus décida la brune à agir.

Du regard, elle balaya le corps devant elle. Il était parsemé de petits makis et sushis tandis que le nombril avait accueillit quelques goûtes de sauce soja sucrée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les seins de la blonde, les tétons cachés par deux petits makis au saumon.

Sensuellement, elle se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa poitrine sans la lâcher des yeux. Lentement, les mains dans le dos, elle se rapprocha du premier sein à porté et ouvrit la bouche pour gober le morceau de nourriture. En refermant la bouche, elle emprisonna le téton dressé entre ses dents et le mordilla légèrement en le faisant rouler. L'effet fut immédiat, Emma laissa échapper un gémissement et prit une grande respiration.

Regina dégusta son maki et respira avant de s'attaquer au deuxième sein. Elle se colla au bord de la table, posa sa main droite sur le sein gauche et plongea sur l'autre délaissé. La brune répéta la même opération que précédemment en même temps qu'elle pinçait l'autre téton entre l'index et le pouce.

Décidant de faire durer le plaisir, après avoir avalé son morceau de nourriture, elle resta au même niveau pour prodiguer quelques soins à la poitrine offerte à elle. Après avoir jugé que c'était suffisant pour le moment, elle descendit plus au sud tout en continuant de baiser, sucer, lécher la peau nue sur son passage.

Arrivée au niveau du nombril, elle y plongea sa langue pour récolter de la sauce soja et continua son chemin, traçant ainsi un chemin sucré de sa langue. Elle sentit le corps de la blonde se tendre, les abdos se contracter et le bassin se surélever un petit peu. Elle savait décidément comment jouer avec sa femme.

Lorsque son menton buta sur de nouveaux sushis elle brisa le contact en se redressant. A la perte de la chaleur et de la proximité du corps de sa femme, la blonde releva la tête pour apercevoir le problème. Sans un regard pour sa bien aimée, Regina contourna la blonde et vint se positionner au niveau de ses pieds.

Sur chaque jambe reposaient trois makis, un au thon rouge et deux au concombre et fromage.

Elle attrapa délicatement la cheville gauche dans sa main droite et la suréleva de quelques centimètres pendant qu'elle faisait courir le bout de ses doigts sur la peau douce, remontant son attention vers le genou. Après un petit moment, elle approcha sa bouche de la jambe afin de manger le morceau présent sur le tibia.

Une fois fini, Regina plaça ses doigts sous le genou de sa femme pour venir effleurer cet endroit sensible. L'effet voulu fut immédiat. La jambe fit un petit soubresaut et les muscles se contractèrent ensuite, faisant tomber le maki juché sur le genou. La nourriture roula sur la table avant de tomber au sol. Rapidement, la brune le ramassa, s'éloigna afin de le mettre à la poubelle pour revenir ensuite.

Cette interlude impatientait Emma qui avait besoin du toucher de sa belle.

En revenant auprès de sa moitié, Regina sourit en voyant la mine qu'affichait la blonde.

« Hmm, on est impatiente, Shérif ? » Tout en disant cela, elle se repositionna comme quelques secondes plus tôt et reprit là où elle s'était stoppée.

Posant à plat ses mains de chaque côté des cuisses musclées de la blonde, elle les remontant lentement, fixant le regard sur le dernier cylindre de riz. Sans arrêter la progression de ses mains, elle ouvrit la bouche afin d'attraper la nourriture entre ses dents avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme.

Sa main droite commença à glisser doucement, s'approchant dangereusement de l'intimité d'Emma, qui retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux, attendant le contact dont elle désespérait tant.

Les secondes s'étirèrent de plus en plus mais rien ne se produisit, les mains s'étaient arrêtées.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la blonde put voir un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire, son doux calvaire n'était pas finit.

Le contact électrisant à quelques millimètres de l'endroit désiré disparu. Maintenant leurs regards ancrés, Regina fit le tour de la table pour se mettre devant la jambe gauche. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cheville afin de la soulever un peu. De son autre main, elle caressa la peau douce et délicate, remontant lentement vers le genou. Lorsque sa main rencontra un premier maki, elle n'arrêta pas son ascension et la nourriture tomba au sol.

« Oops ! » Le regard emplit de désir, elle haussa les épaules, nullement désolée.

Emma ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

Regina réitéra le même mouvement et les deux autres makis rejoignirent le premier au sol. La main arrivée en haut de la cuisse envoya une vague de frissons à la blonde.

La brune se recula afin d'admirer ce qui se présentait devant elle. Sa femme, nue, seulement recouverte de sushis au niveau de son intimité, la respiration courte et saccadée.

Prenant appuie sur une des chaises disposées autour de la table, Regina se hissa sur la table. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux au niveau des chevilles de la blonde avant de s'approcher lentement de son entrejambe. Les genoux maintenant à quelques centimètres de l'intimité de la shérif, elle s'arrêta et chercha les yeux de sa femme. Elle plaça ensuite ses mains sur les cuisses de sa compagne et fit des cercles de ses pouces. Lentement, elle déplaça ses mains pour les remonter, avançant centimètre par centimètre, faisant languir la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa cage thoracique se soulevant frénétiquement au fur et à mesure de l'ascension des mains de la brune et l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver. Elle bouillait d'impatience, le jeu avait assez duré même si elle en était l'instigatrice. Elle pouvait voir dans l'expression de sa compagne que cette soirée lui plaisait grandement.

Une fois l'aine atteinte, Regina s'arrêta. Furtivement, elle enleva ses mains et les laissa en suspension, observant la réaction de sa belle. Celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux en grand et avait laissé échapper un grognement de frustration.

Tout doucement, Regina positionna ses bras de part et d'autre du buste de la blonde avant de basculer son corps pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore et la brune rapprocha son corps afin de se retrouver à un souffle des lèvres de sa femme, le tissu de sa robe venant effleurer la poitrine mise à nue.

La mairesse vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa femme. Emma le prit comme une invitation pour approfondir le baiser et commença à ouvrir naturellement la bouche. En la sentant faire, Regina coupa court à l'intention et la blonde en s'écartant. Choquée, la jeune femme se figea, observant sa compagne qui la surplombait.

« Tease ! » Elle s'écria, la tension à son comble.

Regina se recula et se rassit sur ses talons, gardant le contact de leurs yeux. Après un bref silence, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire et elle haussa un sourcil. Perdue dans le regard de l'autre, chacune pu apercevoir les yeux de l'autre s'assombrir.

La mairesse prit une grande respiration puis descendit le regard progressivement, passant de ses lèvres à ses seins aux tétons érigés, s'attardant sur son buste afin d'admirer la vitesse à laquelle se soulève sa cage thoracique, puis redescendant sur le nombril et enfin, atterrir sur le jardin du plaisir encore recouvert.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de se reculer un peu. De sa main, elle balaya les sushis recouvrant le sexe de sa femme et cette dernière lui attrapa le poignet pour arrêter son geste.

« Emma, je n'allais pas manger les sushis… » Sa voix était douce mais provocatrice.

Lorsqu'elle fut débarrassée de l'attirail et fut enfin complètement nue, la brune parcoura à nouveau des yeux son corps qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. La tension montait d'un cran entre elles.

Regina approcha sa main droite du centre de sa femme puis se ravisa.

« Ahin… L'interdiction de baguettes et de mains pour le repas tient aussi pour le dessert ? »

Emma ne sut rien articuler et acquiesça pour toute réponse.

« Parfait. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis riva son regard sur le centre de plaisir offert à elle.

Telle une prédatrice, elle se rapprocha de sa cible et inspira profondément. Afin de lui procurer un meilleur accès, Emma plia les jambes et rapprocha ses talons d'elle. Ce fait fit sourire Regina, qui ne perdit pas de vue son objectif. Elle s'humecta les lèvres une dernière fois avant de poser le bout de sa langue sur l'endroit chaud et humide de sa partenaire. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de la goûter. Pour elle, c'était le meilleur des délices, le goût le plus exquis.

Regina descendit le long des replis, récoltant au passage ce nectar sucré. Emma avait besoin de plus, son impatience grandissait et la torture avait assez duré. Pour décupler le contact, elle releva son bassin afin d'aller à la rencontre de la langue de sa femme. Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et s'écarta, brisant ainsi le contact tant attendu par la blonde.

« Patience, chérie. Ce sont mes règles maintenant. » Sa voix suave envoya des décharges dans le corps de la blonde.

Capitulant, la blonde se replaça à sa place initiale. La brune changea de position afin de descendre de la table. Elle prit une des chaises et la plaça au bout de la table, au niveau où étaient les pieds de la blonde quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'assit et attendit, patientant jusqu'à ce que la blonde fasse un geste.

La blonde releva la tête, sans bouger le reste du corps, et regarda sa femme. « Euh, Regina, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » elle était perdue par le comportement de sa partenaire.

« J'attends mon dessert. » La réponse était courte et pleine de sous entendus.

Après une dizaine de secondes de silence, la shérif se releva avant d'avancer vers sa femme et ainsi se positionner devant elle, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. La mairesse parcoura le ventre tonique de sa femme d'une main avant d'exercer une pression dessus afin de la faire s'allonger.

Emma s'exécuta et, une fois allongée, inspira fortement. Regina passa ses mains sous la plante des pieds de la blonde avant de remonter, en de douces caresses, sur les chevilles, les mollets et s'arrêter dans le creux des genoux. Une à une, elle plaça les jambes de sa femme sur ses épaules afin qu'elles soient toutes les deux stables dans leur position et confortablement installées.

Regina entoura ensuite ses cuisses des ses bras et positionna ses mains sur l'aine de la blonde. A ce moment-là, elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux. L'attente était longue, trop longue pour la shérif.

Regina reprit ses administrations sur le sexe de la brune naturellement. Du bout de sa langue, elle traça des lignes en pointillées imaginaires. Elle appuya ni trop ni trop peu sur le centre de sa femme, faisant ainsi durer le plaisir.

Sa femme était plus que prête, mais elle avait envie de pousser encore plus ce petit jeu. Bien que ce soit la blonde qui ait instauré cela, c'était maintenant elle qui en tenait les rênes.

Emma retenta d'accentuer la pression en mouvant le bassin mais, encore une fois, la brune s'arrêta. Elle se décida donc à ne plus forcer les choses et patienta jusqu'à la libération.

Après avoir fait encore quelques lignes imaginaires, Regina prit entre ses dents le bouton d'or de sa partenaire. Elle le titilla en le mordant, l'aspirant… Pour accentuer les pics de plaisir sur sa boule gonflée de plaisir, elle claqua des dents afin d'envoyer des piques de plaisir régulières dans le ventre de sa belle. La réaction fut aussitôt ressentie, la blonde cambra le dos, appuya fortement ses jambes sur ses épaules et Regina sentit le sexe de sa femme devenir plus moite.

Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et fit face à l'objet de ses désirs. Emma, ne comprenant pas, releva la tête et observa cette vue si érotique. Voir sa femme entre ses jambes augmentait toujours la température de son corps. Cette femme allait définitivement être sa mort.

Après quelques instants, Regina souffla sur le bouton et elle sentit la blonde croiser ses jambes dans son dos, semblant prête à exploser tant le plaisir était intense.

Afin de jouer encore un peu avec l'envie de sa belle, Regina se recula et lâcha les cuisses de sa femme. Elle fit descendre, une part une, les jambes de sa femme et les laissa ballantes. De son pied droit, elle s'aida de sa chaise pour se hisser sur la table. Elle plaça ainsi sont genoux gauche contre l'intimité de la blonde avant d'avancer ses mains pour se retrouver face à son visage. Emma poussa un gémissement au contact du genou contre son centre.

« Regina… » Sa voix était désespérée, il lui fallait plus, tout de suite.

Regina vint embrasser la blonde, quémandant directement l'accès à sa bouche afin de la faire se goûter. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et Regina descendit directement sur la poitrine de sa femme. Elle prit le téton droit dans sa bouche et, après un baiser langoureux, le relâcha avant de souffler sur la trace humide faisant se dresser encore plus le petit bouton. Elle infligea la même attention à l'autre et Emma ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement.

Du bout de sa langue, elle passa entre la vallée de ses seins pour arriver jusqu'au nombril. Elle contourna ce dernier et continua jusqu'au centre de la blonde.

« Hmmm, sucré. » La trace de sauce soja sucrée précédemment laissée avait séchée et ajouté un peu plus d'exquis à sa peau tremblante.

La douce torture avait assez duré. Sa compagne avait besoin d'être libérée et elle ce besoin de sentir sa femme dans ce moment aussi intime.

Elle se rassit sur la chaise et écarta les jambes de sa femme afin d'avoir le meilleur accès possible. Sans crier gare, elle plaqua sa bouche contre son centre, emmenant directement sa langue vers son entrée.

Sans attendre, elle glissa sa langue à l'intérieur et sentit que la blonde ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'atteindre son orgasme. Elle fit entrer et sortir sa langue, en même temps qu'elle la contorsionna afin de faire encore plus grimper la tension chez sa femme. Du bout de son nez, elle faisait attention à régulièrement frotter son bouton sensible. Lentement, elle sentit ses parois se rétrécir mais continua ses assauts, construisant ainsi, au fur et à mesure, un puissant orgasme. Accélérant encore la cadence, Regina enfouit sa langue le plus loin possible dans l'antre de la blonde.

Lorsque la blonde se laissa emporter par son orgasme, Regina ne diminua pas son attention. Elle continua ses coups de langues afin de prolonger le plus possible la jouissance de sa femme. Le corps tremblant de la jeune shérif la poussa à ne pas lâcher son rythme, malgré les crampes qui commençaient à se faire sentir.

Par la même occasion, elle récolta la preuve de son plaisir qui s'écoula et gémit à son goût auquel elle était tellement accro.

Une fois les spasmes de la shérif calmés, Regina se recula pour trouver le visage de sa femme. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin d'enlever les dernières gouttes présentes dessus puis regarda vers la blonde. Celle-ci avait les yeux clos et peinait à reprendre une respiration normale.

Regina se leva et attrapa les mains de sa femme.

« Emma, ça va ? » Cette dernière bougea la tête pour indiquer un oui. « Lève-toi s'il te plaît. »

Avec un petit gémissement fatigué, elle obtempéra. Elle s'assit sur la table avant de glisser du rebord pour se mettre debout, face à sa brune.

La mairesse lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres avant de la tirer pour les emmener sur le canapé. La brune s'assit, encore habillée, et Emma vint s'asseoir sur elle, les jambes sur le côté droit, avant de coller son flanc droit contre le torse de la brune et ainsi enfouir sa tête dans son cou. La brune vint ainsi enrouler ses bras autour de sa compagne.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans le silence. Seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre. Regina montait et descendait sa main sur le bras gauche de la blonde en une caresse tendre et intime.

« Merci pour cette surprise, mon amour. » Sa voix précédemment prédatrice avait laissé place à une voix amoureuse. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elles étaient mariées, et leur amour était resté intact, comme au premier jour.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, Emma déposa une multitude de baisers dans le cou de la brune. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Regina avait fermé les yeux sous les attentions de sa femme, la sensation des lèvres de la blonde sur elle enflammant ses sens. Chaque fois que la blonde donnait un coup de langue, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Emma repoussa quelques mèches gênantes afin d'approfondir son aventure. De son autre main, elle attrapa la taille marquée de sa compagne et fit des cercles de son pouce pendant qu'elle continuait sa découverte –redécouverte- sur la peau halée.

Regina poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit une petite douleur à quelques centimètres au sud de son oreille. Elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, elle aimait être marquée par sa femme. Pour quelques jours, elle devra seulement mettre un col roulé pour aller travailler.

Continuant son attention, Emma fit glisser sa main le long du flanc de sa femme, atterrissant ainsi sur sa cuisse qu'elle caressa du bout de doigts. Le soubresaut que fit la brune la fit arrêter net dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se leva alors en s'appuyant sur l'assise du canapé. Une fois debout, elle tendit le bras pour inviter l'autre femme à se lever. Une fois fait, Emma posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi… » Les yeux enjôleurs firent sourire la brune.

« Encore ? » Elle était étonnée.

« Oui, enfin…la c'est plus pour moi… Mais ça te concerne toujours. » Après un second baiser elle l'entraîna vers leur chambre à l'étage, la blonde toujours en tenue d'Eve.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Emma guida la mairesse jusqu'à leur lit. Debout face à face, la shérif indiqua à sa compagne de se laisser faire.

Lentement, Emma s'abaissa afin de se retrouver accroupie devant sa femme. Elle fixa son regard dans celui chocolat avant de glisser et remonter ses mains le long des cuisses galbées de la brune. Le regard toujours l'un dans l'autre, Emma saisi le sous-vêtement de l'autre femme avant de faire le chemin inverse avec ses mains. Une fois celui-ci arrivé au niveau des chevilles, elle exerça une petite pression sur une cheville de ses deux mains afin que la brune soulève le pied puis effectua les mêmes gestes pour l'autre pied.

Regina se demandait ce que la blonde était en train de faire.

Pour répondre à sa question non formulée, Emma remonta doucement la robe, dessinant le contour de ses formes. Elle continua l'ascension de ses mains, remontant ainsi le vêtement jusqu'aux hanches, déposant un baiser sur l'intimité de la brune qui gémit sous l'action imprévisible.

Se relevant en même temps qu'elle continuait la remontée de la robe, Emma traça une ligne de baisers. Lorsque le vêtement arriva juste en dessous des épaules, Emma écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa femme qui sourit.

« Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge ? »

« Si tu avais mieux regardé ce que je porte au dessus et non dessous, tu aurais remarqué que je porte –portais- la robe au dos échancré… » Sa remarque la faisait rire, elle connaissait sa femme par cœur.

« Et pourquoi portes-tu cette robe pour aller à la mairie ? » Cette jalousie n'en était pas vraiment une et la brune le savait parfaitement. Emma avait totalement confiance en sa femme mais le seul fait qu'une autre personne puisse loucher sur son dos ne lui plaisait pas.

« Emma, tais-toi et fais moi l'amour. » A cette phrase, la blonde se releva d'un coup et vint embrasser amoureusement sa femme. Chaque fois qu'elle lui donnait cet ordre, de petits papillons venaient prendre place dans son bas ventre et y explosaient délicieusement.

La brune leva d'elle-même les bras et Emma la débarrassa de la robe gênante. Sans attendre, Emma fit parcourir ses doigts le long des courbes de sa femme avant de poser ses mains sous ses fesses. Connaissant le signal par cœur, la brune prit une petite impulsion et enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de la blonde.

« REG-ina ! » L'entrejambe plus qu'humide contre son ventre lui ferait presque oublier ses plans initiaux.

« Emma… » Gémit la brune, électrisée par cet avant-goût de la délivrance à venir.

Sécurisant le corps de sa femme contre elle, Emma embrassa la peau entre ses seins avant de s'avancer vers leur lit. Elle leva une jambe afin de grimper dessus et reposa délicatement sa compagne au milieu du grand matelas.

Regina décroisa les jambes et les fit glisser jusque sur la couette. Emma rattacha ses lèvres au même endroit que quelques secondes auparavant et descendu le long du ventre, faisant traîner le bout de sa langue entre chaque baiser.

La mairesse pris une grande respiration lorsque la blonde arriva entre ses jambes. Elle remonta le bassin afin de venir au contact mais Emma se recula.

« Hn hnn . » Elle lui fit un non de la tête avant de se reculer et de se lever. « Ferme les yeux, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Qu'est-ce-»

« Shhh, c'est une surprise, souviens-toi. » Elle inclina la tête avant de lui demander. « Tu as confiance en moi, non ? » La brune acquiesça de la tête et reposa la tête en fermant les yeux.

La shérif se retourna pour aller rejoindre la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre. Là-bas, elle jeta un œil aux glaçons contenus dans le seau en argent baigné dans l'eau et prit ensuite les deux rubans posés à côté avant de retourner auprès de sa femme. Se rapprochant d'elle, elle grimpa à sa droite avant de saisir sa main et de la remonter vers la tête de lit. Elle passa ensuite un morceau du premier ruban autour d'un des barreaux en bois et le noua ensuite, emprisonnant le poignet de la brune par la même occasion.

Regina lâcha un soupir rauque qui fit sourire la blonde.

Emma descendit ensuite du lit pour faire la même chose avec l'autre poignet. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur le bout du nez de sa femme, qui grogna, avant de repartir vers la salle de bain.

Elle saisit le seau avec les glaçons, l'essuya avec une serviette, puis ressortit de la pièce pour retourner dans la chambre où elle posa le bac au pied du lit.

Regina n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, elle savait qu'elle devait écouter sa femme. Emma se saisit d'un des glaçons et le pris en bouche. Elle grimpa sur le lit et se positionna à califourchon sur la brune attachée, son centre venant au contact de celui de sa femme. En attendant que le glaçon ne fonde un peu dans sa bouche, elle s'assit sur le bassin de sa femme et promena ses mains aléatoirement sur le buste offert à elle.

Une fois le glaçon en parti fondu, Emma le prit dans sa main et colla sa bouche sur un des seins de la brune.

« EMMA !... Qu'est-ce que tu- » Elle coupa sa phrase quand elle sentit la langue fraîche se contorsionner autour de son téton. La brune avait voulu ouvrir les yeux mais les laissa fermer afin de décupler ses autres sens.

Elle se laissa aller aux douces attentions de cette langue sur sa peau.

Lorsque sa langue redevint à température ambiante, Emma reprit un glaçon et alla jouer avec l'autre sein qui attendait patiemment.

Une fois fait, Emma prit un glaçon en main et joua avec sur le ventre tonique de la brune. Regina se cambra avec sensualité face à la différence de température entre son corps et la glace. Jouant avec, Emma alterna entre le ventre, le nombril, les seins… Elle se réjouissait des réactions de sa belle. La brune se contorsionnait pour sentir plus de sa femme, elle frémissait, tremblait, ses poils se hérissant sous ses caresses érotiques.

Mettre du piment dans leurs relations était un truc qu'elle adorait. Le plus souvent, c'était la mairesse qui prenait les initiatives alors Emma aimait d'autant plus surprendre sa femme comme ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa femme bouillir d'impatience, elle descendit du corps de la brune et prit un autre bloc de glace. Comme pour le premier, elle attendit qu'il fonde un peu avant de se rapprocher de sa compagne. Elle commença à souffle contre son intimité, envoyant un air frais qui dit gémir sa femme haletante au-dessus d'elle, se contorsionnant pour quémander physiquement plus de contact, plus de pression et de plaisir. Sans annoncer, elle colla sa bouche glacée contre le sexe prêt de la mairesse et suçota son clitoris. La brune hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir au contraste entre la chaleur de son intimité et la fraicheur du glaçon. Emma remonta sa main droite et pris un sein qu'elle pétrit avant de coincer le téton entre son index et son pouce. Pendant ce temps, elle plongea délicatement l'autre main dans le bac à glaçon.

Elle continua à jouer de sa langue sur l'intimité de sa femme avant de se détacher afin de prendre un nouveau glaçon en bouche puis remit la main dans le bac à glaçon. Cette fois-ci, elle n'attendit pas que celui-ci ait fondu et amena directement le glaçon contre le bouton gonflé. Le faisant tourner et changer de sens, elle sortit sa main du seau et introduisit deux doigts dans l'antre de la mairesse.

Regina se cambra et cria en même temps.

« EMMAAA ! » Les doigts gelés de sa femme en elle créèrent un agréable contraste avec la chaleur de son bas ventre. L'absence de sa vue décuplait ses sens.

Emma fit de rapidement va et vient de ses doigts tout en jouant de sa langue sur le glaçon qui fondit rapidement contre l'entrejambe chaude. Sentant sa femme venir rapidement et la température de ses doigts revenir à la normal progressivement, elle introduisit un autre doigt et accentua la pression de ses doigts en elle, accélérant la cadence.

Elle sentit ses doigts se faire emprisonner, sa compagne se contractant vite et fort autour d'elle, mais continua, amenant l'orgasme de sa femme au plus loin. Lorsque celui-ci la faucha, la brune cria son nom. Emma sourit contre l'intimité de sa femme et donna quelques coups de langue supplémentaire, la faisant sursauter à chaque fois tant elle était sensible, avant de se retirer d'elle et de venir récolter le fruit de son plaisir.

Après quelques secondes, Emma émergea d'entre ses jambes et remonta vers le visage de sa femme, se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, la respiration saccadée. Elle admira sa beauté quelques instants avant de s'asseoir pour défaire les liens retenant ses poignets. Elle se rallongea ensuite et Regina vint se lover contre elle.

« Regina ? »

« Hmmm ? » Elle n'ouvrit pas non plus les yeux.

« Regina… Regarde-moi. » Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait un bel effort et cette information la rendit fière d'elle. Après un silence, Regina ouvrit les yeux et s'appuya sur un de ses avant-bras afin de plonger son regard dans celui émeraude. « Tu vas bien ? » Elle imita la question de la brune plus tôt.

« Hmm hmm. » Elle fit en acquiesçant. « Merci pour cette expérience et cette orgasme… hmm.. fabuleux. » Regina vint ensuite poser ses lèvres contre le menton de sa belle.

« Fabuleux ? Rien que ça ? » Elle jouait avec elle.

« Rien que ça oui, tu me fais des soirées surprises comme ça quand tu veux… ! » Elle sourit avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de sa femme.

« Je t'aime, Madame Regina Mills-Swan. » La blonde embrassa son crâne puis ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner au pays rêves.

Regina raffermit se leva confortablement contre sa femme avant de lui répondre. « Je t'aime aussi… dors bien, mon amour. » Elle referma les yeux et se laissa elle aussi happer par le sommeil.

* * *

**Hmmm, des avis ? Je suis curieuse de lire ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**(J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que jusqu'au 26 juin je vais être overbookée (cours, boulot, exam), les updates sur mes FF arriveront juste après, encore désolée pour l'attente)**

**Bonne journée et à bientôt :p**


End file.
